Fantasy
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: AU ReTi series with a fantasy twist for koalababay.
1. Chapter 1

Spell

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy. Please R&R.

His bonds chafed against his skin and the wooden pole he was tied to didn't help matters. Reno tried to struggle but he was stuck fast to the pole, helpless before whatever fate awaited him.

"Of all the rotten luck..." he muttered to himself. He had just been passing through, minding his own business. Well maybe he had appreciated the shine on a particular gold piece and attempted to take it but that was still no reason to leave him in the middle of the woods. When he asked what was going to be waiting for him, all he got in reply were hushed words, something about a hideous witch and her beasts that would rip men apart. Reno didn't take much stock in witches but he would gladly take an ugly hag over a noose any day of the week.

The bushes to the left and right rustled suddenly and a loud roar sliced through the quiet. Reno's heart pounded a little bit faster and he hastened to undo his bonds. A pair of wolves burst through the bushes, moving closer to the tied up thief, noses sniffing the air. Closer and closer they came until Reno could feel the warm breath on his skin. Closing his eyes, he waited for their fangs to pierce his body and prayed he wouldn't feel much pain...

Tifa was watering her plants when Elena came flying up to her, her tiny moogle wings beating a mile a minute, nearly matching the speed of her mouth.

"Tifa, Fenrir and Lycan found some human guy tied to a pole in the middle of the woods, what are we going to do, huh?" Tifa raised a hand to silence the female moogle before replying.

"We'll take care of him, just like we do with all the others those ignorant villagers leave to die. Have them bring him here, okay?" Elena nodded and with a flurry of wings and white vanished into the trees. Tifa then returned to her cabin and began preparing for this new guest.

Reno's eyes opened slowly and then blinked rapidly, not expecting the harsh light. He soon realized that he was lying on a bed, the sheets cool against his skin. His ears then picked up the sound of someone humming and he sat up, trying to see who it was.

His answer came a few moments later when a woman appeared dressed in a black robe that covered her body completely, even her head was sheltered from view by a hood.

"Ah, you're awake," the woman said, her tone suggesting that of a young woman about Reno's own age.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"You're in my cabin. Some friends of mine found you and brought you here." She moved closer to the bedside then and Reno managed to see her face or at least half of it. An eye the color of mahogany stared into his eyes. Hair a shade shy of midnight masked the left half of her face and Reno found himself entranced.

"Something wrong?" Reno shook his head at her question and looked away.

"No, nothing. You still haven't told me your name by the way..."

"It's Tifa," Tifa replied.

"Well Tifa I'm Reno, treasure hunter extraordinary." Before she could reply, a moogle shoved it's way through the front door. As soon as it saw Tifa, it flew in her face, jabbering excitedly.

"Kupo, kupo, kupo kupo kupo!" Reno started to plug his ears from the incessant cry from the creature when he saw Tifa open her mouth.

"Kupo, kupo kupo!" The moogle looked mortified and looked at Reno then back to Tifa.

"Kupooo...." the moogle mumbled, exiting the room. Tifa turned her attention back to Reno and saw that his mouth was wide open in disbelief.

"You're going to catch a fly if you do that any longer," she remarked. At her voice, he closed his mouth but his eyes were still wide.

"Did you just talk to that moogle?"

"Yes I did. Does that frighten you?"

"No but now I know that those villagers were right about a witch in the woods," Reno said quickly. Tifa frowned at that and Reno held up a hand. "Now don't jump to any conclusions here, I'm not a bigot. Man, woman, or witch, got it? At least as long as you don't try to eat me." Tifa's eye gleamed at that and Reno gulped.

"You're rather thin so I doubt you'd taste good." Reno looked like he was about to pass out and Tifa chuckled. "That was a joke." Reno nodded a few moments later.

"Heh, heh, good one..."

"I need to go attend to something else so rest a bit longer. You had a high fever a few hours ago and I doubt it's gone away. If you need anything just call outside and I'll be able to hear you." Bowing, she then left out the front door.

Reno laid back and looked up at the ceiling, thoughts wandering.

"For a witch she's not bad...not bad at all..." Reno said aloud to the empty room.

From the cabin Tifa turned west, walking towards the setting sun. The shadows started to lengthen as she reached a secluded row of trees.

"I don't know about this guy Teef, seems kind of stupid if you ask me," a high pitched voice said, coming from one of the branches. Tifa glanced upward and saw the chipmunk perched overhead.

"Yuffie, there's something about this man, I think he might be the one..." but she left the rest unspoken. The chipmunk giggled then, leaping from the tree to land on Tifa's shoulder.

"Well first we have to work on your look."

"Is it so out of date?"

"Four or five centuries at the least," Yuffie said.

"And you're still as high spirited as ever."

"Have to look on the bright side of things and speaking of bright I found some awesome Materia acorns today!"

"Think you've found the last of them?" Tifa asked. Yuffie moved her head from side to side.

"Nope but I'll keep on stealing- but Tifa's glare cut her off then. The chipmunk laughed weakly and rubbed the back of her head. "I meant borrow, yeah that's it!"

"I don't want to hear complaints about you from any of the others. They already think I give you special treatment just because you've known me the longest."

"They can bite my furry backside and besides you're like my big sister, emphasis on big." Tifa just lifted her eyes heavenward at her friends lame attempt at humor. Some things would never change now matter how much time passed, including Yuffie's attitude.

"Well try to tone down your zeal for acorns, alright?" Yuffie just waved a paw back and forth.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Tifa looked back towards her cabin, sighing.

"I might even grow to love him..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner Preparations

AN: I own nothing in this story. Changed the format around to be a series of drabbles. Please R&R and enjoy!

Tifa stretched out on her pile of treasure and gave a belch, smoke wisping from her wide maw. The female dragon scratched her yellow stomach with a claw and thought of recent events.

She had finally moved into a new cave and had scoured a few of the local kingdoms, finding a suitable one rich in gold and jewels. Kidnapping the princess was simplicity itself and although she was rather thin, had made for a nice meal. The knight that had come after her was also scrumptious, although first she had to strip away that horrid tin covering surrounding the flesh.

But now she was bored. Her inherited avarice was stirring within her and she wanted more. But what kingdom to invade? Wutai was taken care of, their loud mouth princess currently digesting in Tifa's stomach. And Nibelheim was too poor to be of consequence. Her sharp ears picked up movement coming from outside her cave, interrupting the dragon's thoughts.

"Cid, have you heard?" A female voice asked.

"Damn it Shera, what is it?!" A gruff male voice responded.

"It's the prince of Shinra, he's holding a ball! Oh if only we could go, it'd be so lovely!"

"Stop daydreaming and help me pile up more dirt. And then let's go to the pub, okay?" Shera sighed and nodded. Tifa waited a few moments but the only thing she heard was the plopping of mud together. Tifa considered eating them but she was already pretty full. So she let them leave unharmed and pondered the new information she had discovered.

"A prince eh? This could be interesting..."

* * *

Prince Reno Valentine the Third sat beside his father, King Vincent Valentine the Second. A soot covered dignitary from Wutai was prostrate on the floor before them.

"I beg you Sire, lend aid to the surviving people of our kingdom!" The King's oddly colored eyes gleamed and he nodded.

"Very well, but first tell me more of this dragon that carried away Princess Yuffie."

"It was a fearsome beast with black scales and the most terrifying eyes. Scores of our people were swallowed whole by it's jaws..." the emissary shuddered at the memory. "That's all I can say." Vincent motioned for his advisors to lead the man away and also sent the treasurer to follow him.

"So my son, what are we going to do about this dragon?"

"Kill it of course!" Vincent smiled.

"Good answer, but wait until after the ball. You might finally meet a bride among one of the young ladies." Reno sighed.

"I suppose we'll see, won't we?" The Prince responded, running a hand through his crimson hair.

* * *

The night before the ball a massive black shadow obscured the moon for a split second. Flying through the clouds, Tifa quickly landed in a grassy field a few miles from the castle. A pair of cattle that had been peacefully grazing started to low in fear before the dragon gobbled the both of them up. Looking around, she then moved to the next phase of her plan. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the form she wanted and her body responded. Her mass started to decrease and her wonderful scales turned pale, before being absorbed into her flesh. A few moments later the dragon had become a human female.

Tifa looked down at her naked form, satisfied that the magic had worked. A light soon came bobbing through the darkness and Tifa hurried towards it, her face donning an expression of terror.

"Please help me!" The farmer who carried the lantern quickly covered her up in a brown cloak and led her back to his tiny hut.

"It's alright, rest awhile until you've regained your strength." Tifa thanked him profusely, quickly spinning a tale of fleeing from Wutai and the terrible dragon that had caused so much destruction.

"How terrible...but don't worry, you're safe now." Tifa thanked him again and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up bright and early, showing none of the fatigue she had the previous night. The farmer had left a plain outfit out for her and she got dressed. It was around this time that the goodhearted man had come in for his morning meal.

"Ah, you seem better!"

"Much thanks to you kind sir, tell me, do you know where I could find a dressmaker in these parts?"

"You're not thinking of attending the royal ball are you?" Tifa nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, I've been so eager to meet this prince and maybe I can succor aid for my poor nation..."

"Well I don't know if she'll serve you but there is one place I know of." The farmer said. Tifa listened with gleaming eyes as the man gave her the directions.

* * *

Silk draperies hung in the air as night fell and the nobles with their carriages drove up to the castle gate. But the poor weren't forgotten and allowed in as well, King Vincent being an enlightened ruler and no tyrant. Reno was currently dancing with a blonde countess and trying his very best to keep the boredom from his face. A woman then entered the ballroom, her long black hair catching the light and keeping it. Her brown eyes flecked with red met his and the prince found it hard to breathe.

Her dress was the same shade as her hair and she moved closer to where Reno was, the blonde countess forgotten. She approached and smiled at Reno. Giving a bow, she then reached out a hand.

"May I have this dance, your highness?" Reno nodded and entwined her arm with his.

"But of course. What's your name?"

"Tifa Lockhart, your highness."

They danced for hours and hours it seemed. Eventually though Tifa stepped away from Reno, a coy smile on her face.

"Would you like to watch the stars out on the balcony with me, your highness?"

"Yes I would...."

As she led the foolish human outside, Tifa had to admit it had been fun infiltrating the human society like this. Although she thought her current form repulsive compared to her magnificent true self, it seduced humans wonderfully. But she turned her attention to the present as she reached the balcony, turning to Reno and flashing a smile.

"Where are you from?" Reno asked.

"Wutai..."

"And you managed to escape the dragon?"

"In a manner of speaking, but I'd rather not talk about that now." Reno moved closer and nodded, arms wrapping around Tifa's body.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tifa smiled again and before Reno could react her arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, the strength in them colossal. The prince also noticed that she was growing larger.

"I want to talk about my dinner," Tifa said, now in her true form. Reno was in her claws and with a beat of her wings the black dragon flew into the air. "I suppose you won't fall for a pretty face again, will you my highness?" Tifa mocked.

"We'll see won't we?" Reno replied, although he had a feeling he wouldn't make it out alive. Tifa just laughed, the sound echoing through the night.

"That's great! I like it when my meals are so sure of themselves!"

No one in the kingdom ever saw the prince again and as for Tifa...she learned that redheads gave her terrible heartburn.


End file.
